The Girl In the Cells
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: Torchwood/Doctor Who Crossover. There's a young woman and her boyfriend in the Torchwood cells. A young woman who won't shut up about her imaginary friend who came back. A imaginary friend called the Doctor...


**Because I haven't read any fanfics where Amy and Rory are taken in for questioning about what happened with Prisoner Zero, so I thought I may as well write one.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Torchwood Ianto wouldn't have died and Rory would replace Owen as medic (which could happen. *crosses fingers*). If I owned Doctor Who, Doctor/Master would be absolute canon.**

Captain Jack Harkness stood in the hub, looking at the footage of Torchwood's newest prisoners. "Okay Gwen, what you got on her? Ianto, what about him?" he said as the girl on the screen sat in her cell with a big grin on her face, talking excitedly to the other teenager in the opposite cell.

"Amelia Jessica Pond, prefers Amy, nineteen years old, no parents, just an aunt. She was born in Scotland, and moved to Leadworth, England. Has had several psychiatrists over the past twelve years, several cases of biting them when they insisted her imaginary friend, 'the Raggedy Man' wasn't real. She works as a kissogram, and has a sort of boyfriend called Rory... Williams? That's weird, he has the same initials as Rhys. Maybe they're related..." Gwen smiled as she mentioned her husbands name, then glanced up at Ianto.

"So tell us about Rory, Ianto." Jack said, already bored with Gwen's interest in the young man.

"Rory Williams works as a nurse in the Royal Leadworth Hospital. Sort of boyfriend to Amelia Jessica Pond, prefers Amy. His phone was traced to be the starter of the zero virus. Also has photographs of coma patients from the hospital walking around. While in a coma." Ianto raised his eyebrows at that. "Apparently there isn't much else on him... except for some reason, when I searched his image on our recogniser... it came up as a known alien... an auton duplicate... known as the Lone Centurion, who was listed under Torchwood's files as harmless unless you tried to take the device he was protecting... known as the Pandorica. Disappeared during the London Blitz when the warehouse he was in exploded." Jack grimaced at the mention of the blitz.

"I was in the blitz a few times. Like when I accidentally released that plague... 'mummy...' oh well... everybody lived... just that once..." he trailed off at the looks his co-workers were giving him.

"What?"

"You released a plague on London, but everybody lived? Is that possible?" ask Gwen.

"Yeah.. the Doctor at hand was very talented, and his assistant Rose... she was beautiful...good at dancing too. Especially Glenn Miller." Jack grinned at the memory of a time that was almost 150 years of his personal timeline ago.

"You're joking right? I still can't tell when he's joking." Gwen leaned back against the computer console, accidentally tuning on the audio for the cells. A Scottish voice came through the speakers.

"And I told you, didn't I. I told you that he was real. The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. To be honest, I thought he was lying about the time machine. But twelve years and he looks exactly the same. And he still had that apple in his pocket. I told you about the apple right? The one with the face on it? It was in his pocket. His raggedy pocket on his raggedy pants. He's real! The Doctor is real!" the teenager was babbling. Jack turned around a the mention of the Doctor and time travel.

"Speak of the devil." he muttered, as he raced down to the cells, Gwen and Ianto in close pursuit. Amy stopped talking as they approached her.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Amy Pond." said the red-head with the Scottish accent. Her sort-of boyfriend shifted. "I'm Rory Williams. Is this about Prisoner Zero because we can explain. Really, we can." the scot glared at him, for a moment, then smiled at Jack.

"Prisoner Zero?" asked Gwen, frowning. The teen exchanged glances.

"Didn't you notice the clocks? You know, every clock in the world turning to zero... the alien spaceships over Leadworth, the sun going funny... the Raggedy Doctor...if you want more information, just take us somewhere more comfortable. I-We'll explain everything." Amy said, looking extremely confident of herself despite being in a cell in a top secret facility in the middle of Cardiff. Rory looked a lot less confident.

"Gwen, Ianto, take them to the conference room." Jack stalked out, mentally excited at the idea of talking to the girl who kept on hinting at the "raggedy Doctor".

He sat on the table as he waited for his team-mates to accompany the teenagers up to the room. As soon as they entered, Amy moved to the head of the table, and sat down, looking completely relaxed in the company of the Torchwood operatives. Rory stood behind her.

"So, care to explain." Jack asked, turning to face them.

"Well, it started when I was seven, and the raggedy Doctor came and fixed the crack in the wall..."

Two hours later, the teenagers and Torchwood were talking like old friends, Amy and Jack comparing Doctors, Gwen listening in with amusement, while Ianto and Rory stood on the sidelines, watching.

"It hurts, doesn't it." said Ianto suddenly, in a low voice so only Rory could hear. Rory turned to face him.

"What does?" he asked, his voice just as low.

"Knowing that no matter how much we love them, those two will always choose the Doctor over us, will always, _always, _go with him when he comes for them, without a second thought." the pain was obvious in Ianto's voice. He was obviously jealous of the Doctor. Well, Rory was okay with that. He was kind of jealous too.

"At least Jack loves you for you. Sometimes I think that Amy only likes me because I was always ready to dress up as her raggedy Doctor." Rory murmured. The pain in his eyes echoed the pain in Ianto's voice.

"He doesn't love me. He can't. I'm just a part-time shag, just a blip in time to him. One day I'll die and he'll move on. That hurts. That really hurts." Rory turned to him and smiled.

"But it's worth it, isn't it? To be able to love Amy and Jack, to be part of their amazing lives, even for a brief amount of time. To know two of the most amazing people in the universe, and to know that for even a little while, they noticed us, they saw us, and they thought, '_he is mine_'. That's what matters. " as Rory spoke, Amy and Jack stood up and moved towards their respective partners.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled back at Rory as Jack and Amy reached them, pulling them into deep kisses. When they broke free, Rory and Ianto smiled at each other over the room.

"Well, we should be off, you know... you have work to do and all... bye Jack, Gwen, Ianto. Come on Rory, you stupid-face." Amy grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him out of the conference room.

"Uh.. yeah. Bye Ianto, Jack, Gwen." he managed before he was dragged out of the room by the red-headed tornado that was Amy Pond.

It was only later, when Amy and Rory were back at her house, when she asked him.

"So what matters?" she said, pulling him into her room and blocking the door.

"Huh? What are you talking about" he turned away from her, smiling.

"You were talking to Ianto, and you said, that's what matters. What is it?" she frowned. Why wasn't he telling her?

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"If you say so... want to play raggedy Doctor? It's been a while."

"Okay... you still have the clothes?" Even as he spoke, she pulled out a ripped blue shirt, and pin-striped blue pants.

"You would still have them, wouldn't you."

The two played her favourite childhood game until it was nearly dark, and as Rory was leaving, he smiled as a thought entered his head. _She is worth it. She is worth the eventual heartbreak that would come when the Doctor came back, but one thing was certain; until then, she is mine._

His smile grew even wider as he thought of the wedding ring in his pocket.

The following weekend, he asked her to marry him. She said yes.

**Authors Note;** **Did you enjoy it? A nice happy ending, yeah. Please review.**


End file.
